


Coming Around

by oddsnends



Series: The Dane Chronicles [3]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends





	Coming Around

New Year’s Day, the morning after the night before. The fresh start to the next 365 days. A cruel awakening after a night spent soaking yourself in every alcohol known to man. Today was the day people spent making a list of things they would never accomplish - only saying they would do them, because they liked the idea while drinking.

Drunk resolutions were loathsome on their own, never mind the ones who made them to be vain. You hated those people even more. The ones who made lofty resolutions for no other reason than to be smug. Nobody liked those people, anyway.

In your experience, January 1st was a day to stay in bed with zero intentions of crawling out. This year was no different, the hammering in your head was dictating that quite well at the moment. The room was too bright and Ubbe was radiating more heat than Hell itself.

A downside to him drinking, he always became a sweaty, burning mess the next morning. With a heavy groan, you pull together the strength to squirm out of his grasp and back away, immediately hitting another body behind you. Arms snaking around you and dragging you closer.

Fuck!

They had managed to talk you into it…again.

Away from Ubbe and straight into Uhtred’s grasp.

Uhtred had been lying awake for some time, waiting for some of this alcohol to wear off, there was a ways to go yet. Eyes closed, he could feel the moment you had woke, the bed had shifted as you stirred and your snoring had ceased. He used to think it only happened when you were drinking, poor Ubbe how did he ever share a bed with all that noise?

Locked in his grasp, Uhtred was reluctant to let you go. Your skin was soft and warm against him, bathed in sex and sweat, he was going to enjoy his portion of the morning after. Ubbe had a habit of kicking him out soon after, but last night he’d fell asleep before you and Uhtred had finished.

“Morning, Milady.” His voice was rough and possibly sexier having just woke.

“Good morning, Bebbanburg.”

“Sleep well?” He asked, his lips tickling your shoulder. He’d trimmed that pitiful excuse of a beard, but the wispy hairs on his chin were enough to send a shiver through you.

“Well enough.” You can’t help notice the growing excitement between the two of you. “Uhtred.” You don’t sound half as stern as you want.

“Mmm.” He hums, his lips slowly tasting your salty skin.

“You-you need to.” You swallow the lump in your throat, damn him. “Stop.” You half whisper, half hiss.

“That is not what you said last night.”

“Gin makes me say things I don’t really mean.” You roll your eyes, sighing.

There isn’t an ounce of energy in you to move right now. It had taken all of your conserved effort to scoot away from Ubbe. Besides, you kind of liked the way Uhtred’s body curved to yours. His height isn’t as towering as Ubbe, which is a welcome relief in your current state.

“Gin makes us all do things we tend to regret, later.” Uhtred’s chuckle vibrates his body and yours. “At the same time, it turns some people into the life of the party. You were on fire last night.”

“Don’t.” You shut your eyes in horror, shielding your face in shame. “I’d prefer not to know.”

“It’s not all bad.” Uhtred is all but giggling. “Although, don’t be surprised if Finan doesn’t speak to you for a while.”

You had no recollection of Finan being at Hvitserk’s party. The last time you remember seeing the handsome Irishman was well over a week ago. Outgoing, Finan has as tendency to go shy when things get randy.

“Oh no, I didn’t give another strip tease did I?” Giving Finan a strip tease would be far more forgivable than giving one to Osferth. Poor Osferth, despite the company he kept, was the sweetest and most innocent person in the world. Yet, none of that stopped you from once trying to show him everything you had.

Somebody has to be a saint among these heathens.

“No, but you did ask if he wanted to go home with Torvi.” Uhtred recalled the previous events. You wanted to crawl under the covers and never come out. Bjorn was generous, but not nearly enough to share his wife. “It’s okay, he’ll recover.”

“I didn’t so anything really stupid, did I?”

You’re not entirely sure that you want to know the answer. Hvitserk’s parties often had an effect on people, the carefree and safe atmosphere led to some interesting adventures.

“Not unless you include inviting that arseling to bed with us.” Ubbe grumbles from his side of the bed.

Looking over his shoulder to get a better view of you and his best friend, he frowns. Eyes red from the festivities and his voice hoarse from the joyfulness. Ubbe looks as though he’s been hit by a truck.

“You’re the one who started this.” Uhtred reminds with a cocky grin.

When Ubbe had first suggested inviting the impulsive Dane into your bed, you had been hesitant, curious, and cautious. A part of you was beginning to think Ubbe and Uhtred were turning this into a game.

Damn them.

Who were you kidding? You had willingly walked into this and now you were the pawn they desired. If this were a winner takes all, it would no doubt leave Uhtred alone and still wanting. Thankfully you were mature enough to keep such an arrangement, for the time being, in a manner everyone benefited. Outside of the bedroom, Ubbe and Uhtred were still solid friends and you were comfortable enough to be around Uhtred with no awkwardness.

“You’re the one who was horny and couldn’t get your own girl.” Ubbe’s face was half hidden, but the good nature was evident in his tone.

“Boys, boys.” You tut at them, playfully shaking your head. “If you’re going to fight, then please let’s make it worth our time. Winner gets a blow job.”

“You heard her.” Ubbe spoke up. “Winner gets what’s his, now get out. My woman has something for me.”


End file.
